


Kittys need love too

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Rooftop shanangains, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The thought of kissing chat was appalling to ladybug. If you were to ask her, "are you and Chat noir a couple? " she would've laughed and deny and romantic relationship between the two. So why now was she having trouble figuring out what to do.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Kittys need love too

**Author's Note:**

> Oop im alive i just wrote this on a whim might continue but for now its a one shot! Ik the name dose not quite fit sowwy

The thought of kissing chat was appalling to ladybug. If you were to ask her, "are you and Chat noir a couple? " she would've laughed and deny and romantic relationship between the two. So why now was she having trouble figuring out what to do. 

Chat noir was staring her, a soft and indescribable expression crossing his features. The smile he was making, the light tinge of pink on his cheeks, and how his eyes bore into hers all seem to be saying, "I love you". And that was making her heart rate spike. Deny it all she could, but she knows deep down, that she loves her stupid cat. She couldn't help but feel like she was betraying Adrien, but her and Adrien are not a couple. And this felt... Right. Ladybug broke eye contact, she was sure her face was almost as red as her suit. The patrol was almost over and they were sitting on a secluded rooftop. The cold draft of air blowing her hair back and caused her to shiver. Ladybug slowly moved her hand and looked ahead not bringing any attention to it. Her hand found his and he stiffened, her fingers wound around his, they were holding hands.

"Bugaboo?" 

"Chat. You're the most amazing person ive ever met, i dont understand how you do it." Ladybug whispered. And she looked at him Again.  
"How i do what?" He asked slightly squeezing her fingers  
" You're just...perfect. "  
Chat noir laughed "my lady! As much as i love to know you think im perfect, i can assure you im nowhere near it." He smiled and chuckled. Ladybug smiled, she squeezed his hand and leaned in, eyes half lidded, "You're the closest thing to it." Chat noir was stunned at the sudden change in her behavior. Was she leaning in for a kiss? What should he do? Chat noir mused. Ladybug was almost touching his lips, he didnt realize he was holding his breath and he breathed out on her lips. Chat noir leaned in to meet her, her lips meeting his and he inhaled sharply through his nose. Her soft lips cupped his own, it was quick and chaste. But it ment the world to him, she pulled away eyes still closed. "Im sorry about how ive treated you.'' She paused "I hope you know that i love you so much"


End file.
